H is for Hatter
by EmmaLee65
Summary: After deciding to stay in Underland, Alice and Hatter are forced to face many obstacles that keep them from being truly happy. Can they prove to the rest of Underland and each other that they are meant to be? Halice. DISCONTINUED. May pick back up later.
1. She's Staying

Okay, let me start by saying that I KNOW how cliche this story is. Everyone's doing these Alice In Wonderland "Mad Hatter and Alice's Time Together After She Randomly Decides To Stay" stories... but this is mine. I've decided that I'm going to collect a few reviews before I continue... IF I decide to continue. :/ If I get too many bad reviews, I'll stop. I'm really putting myself out here... hoping I don't get hurt too bad. So be nice. I do not own Alice In Wonderland :D All that Jazz.

Also, after a VERY professional review was left about my work, I've decided to go back and do some editing _ My bad. I would like to thank this person for their kind words and constructive criticism in EXACTLY the fashion that I needed to hear it. There are some things that I've done on purpose that my readers won't understand... but if I make a mistake, I like to see it pointed out (KINDLY and in a professional manner, may I add!). You guys are fantastic.

* * *

"Stay with us."

His vibrant eyes met mine and everything else around us faded away. He looked so hopeful standing there, hand outstretched. I wanted so desperately to make him happy… but what would everyone back home think if I never returned? Would they put out a search party for me? What would happen to my dear mother's reputation after it got around that her daughter had abandoned her family and disappeared off the face of the earth? No. I just couldn't do that to her. She'd never done anything to deserve it.

"I wish I could…" I replied, "but there are questions I have to answer."

I turned around and looked at McTwisp, who was wearing the same hopeful expression as the Hatter.

A smile played with the corners of my lips. "And things I'm late for doing."

Tarrant's face fell a thousand feet as I lifted the vial of jabberwocky blood to my lips. I don't know why I did what I did next… maybe I didn't really care about what happened back at home, or perhaps I couldn't bear the thought of so much disappointment among the creatures I'd learned to call friends. But as the first drop raced down the glass towards my lips, I pulled the vial back and threw it down on the ground.

There were gasps all around me as the vial shattered and the jabberwocky blood burned the ground like acid. A few seconds of silence followed as thoughts were collected, and before I had time to catch my breath, Tarrant had grabbed me up in his arms and spun me around. "Alice!" he cried, burying his face in my hair. "My dear Alice! Thank you!"

McTwisp jumped up and shouted with glee. The Tweedles nudged each other in excitement and even Mally let a smile light her tiny face before she turned away and made motions implying total disgust.

Suddenly Hatter grabbed my hand and pulled it up over our heads. "Our champion," he yelled, "is staying!"

His string of outlandish was drowned out by the cheers from the crowd. "Long live Alice!" they shouted. "Long live the White Queen!" Never in my life have I ever seen such an elated group of creatures… it was almost as though their whole world had saved by some twisted turn of fate. Oh wait…

"This is wonderful news!" Mirana smiled as she stepped forward. I found myself pulled away from the Hatter and into the arms of Underland's beloved White Queen. "We must celebrate this victorious occasion! Everyone go home and get some rest… and tomorrow we will meet in the grand ballroom for a glorious banquet and dancing!"

Everyone cheered once more in agreement before the crowd dispersed and I was passed back to the Hatter. "I'm entrusting you with Underland's most treasured hero," the White Queen told him. "It's your first official duty as my right hand man to escort Alice to her temporary residence in the west wing."

"Of course your majesty," Tarrant nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You can count on me."

She curtsied sweetly and allowed herself to be swept away by a few of her servants, leaving the Hatter and I alone.

"This is all so crazy," I sighed, looking up at him. He grinned and pulled me against his chest, allowing me to bury my face in his jacket. He didn't smell bad at all… in fact, I'd describe his scent as a combination of tea and something musky that was all his own.

"Oh yes," he replied as he moved me back so he could look at my face. Every muscle in my body went limp when he leaned in close and grinned. "In fact, I'd say it's completely bonkers. All the best things are."

And with that he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

Bad wasn't it? *cringes* Okay, I'm ready now. Give it to me and I'll decide if I want to keep going with this.


	2. Always Have Been

Thank you all for your kind reviews! Yes, I know the first chapter went rather fast. Here's the second... I'll be working on the third as soon as I get in the mood.

* * *

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed, standing in the middle of my appointed room on the west wing. The white curtains looked as though they'd never been touched by a single particle of dust and the blue bedspread was thick like wool yet soft like satin. "I can't believe that I'll actually be staying here!"

Tarrant leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "Only the best for our fair champion."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh will you stop calling me that? I'm still Alice, you know. Crazy, blonde Alice."

He laughed. "Are those the only adjectives that you can think of to describe yourself? Crazy and blonde?"

"Don't forget Alice." I smiled back.

"How about short?" His eyes lit up as he realized that there was a game to be played.

"Improper."

"Rambunctious."

"Scandalous."

"Adventurous."

"Uncoordinated."

"_Beautiful_."

I stopped as a blush crept into the pale flesh of my cheeks. "None of that, now," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked quietly. Somehow he closed the space between us and lifted my chin up with one of his bandaged hands without me having time to notice. I could feel my heart pounding furiously in my chest as his eloquent green eyes searched every inch of my expression.

"Because… I… I saved your world. That's the only reason that you could possibly even…"

His cold fingers traced my jaw and worked their way up to my cheekbones. "You think that I waited all that time just so you could come and save me?" he inquired. "Alice… I sat at that tea table dreaming of the day that we'd meet again. I fell in love with the girl in the Oraculum… that brave, beautiful, _fantastic_ young woman who I met as a very strong-willed little girl."

I wanted to look away, but something about his face had me locked in place. "And… you love me… now?"

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my ear. "My dear Alice… please don't think of me as forward."

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Never."

"I've always known that you were my soul mate."

My entire body celebrated. My heart danced with my stomach and slight tremors started controlling my arms and legs. _This_ was the true victory… the real reason that I'd fallen down the rabbit's hole. The reason that I'd inadvertently thrown my only way home on the ground.

My lips followed my limbs and started shaking. "I… I… don't know what to do… I've never been in love before."

He moved up to kiss my forehead. "Are you saying that you are now?"

I pressed my face into his shoulder and let the happy tears slide down my face. "Oh my Hatter," I smiled. "I think I always have been."

* * *

Awww :D I'm a sucker for the mush. Let me know what you think o3o


	3. Partners

Okay, so I was disappointed by the lack of interest in the last chapter... but it's only to be expected. I changed the name of the story as well as my own pen name. I guess I'm just going through a big change right now as far as my dedication to my writing goes. I'm intensely engrossed by this story... it has potential. No mush in this chapter... although it is a tad bit longer than my other chapters. They will get better, I promise. Oh, and please point out any errors that you note. I need to know before I print it out for my personal notebook :p ((I can think of 20 reasons not to get a beta-reader, and most of them have to do with scheduling conflicts)). So here you go! I'm already working on chapter 4, so be on the lookout!

* * *

"_Mother?" _

_She turned and looked at me with the most sorrowful expression on her face, as though she had been in absolute anguish for far too long._

"_Why, Alice?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears. "Why would you do this to me? After I've done nothing but love you… nothing but treasure my beautiful and talented daughter… you left me here to… die?" Her words were coming out as half-choked sobs._

"_No, mother!" I cried, trying to run towards her. I suddenly realized that something was holding me back and turned around to see the Vorpal Sword stuck through the back of my dress, anchoring me to the ground. "I'm not-"_

_But no matter how hard I tried to tug, my dress wouldn't tear. I reached out and grabbed the handle of the sword, yet even with all of my strength focused on pulling it out, it wouldn't budge. I could see my mother withering away, her once flawless face suddenly covered with wrinkles and sun spots. _

"_You were always your father's favorite, Alice…" she whispered. _

_I cried out in panic and pulled harder on the sword, praying with every fiber of my being that she would hold on until I freed myself. "Mother! No! Wait!"_

_She opened her mouth as though to say more, but she was too far gone. Like dust, her ashes were scattered to the wind, and even my horrid screams of agony and terror couldn't put her back together again._

"_Mother!" I wailed, "I'm so-"_

"Wake up you useless bag of bones!"

I was pulled out of my horrible nightmare by something sharp burying itself in my right shoulder. "_My God!_" I cried, sitting up. "What on earth was that for?"

Mally just smiled and resheathed her beloved pin, obviously convinced that she was some talented warrior instead of a really cranky field mouse. "You would have slept past noon if I'd let you," she sneered. "And don't think I missed the Hatter leaving your room around bed time last night. What exactly what was going on between the two of ya?"

I swallowed hard and looked away. Why did I feel so ashamed? It's not like we did anything bad… after I finally sucked it up and stopped crying, we found our way to the sofa where he'd cradled me in his lap until a stifled yawn escaped my reluctant mouth and he insisted that I get some sleep.

"Nothing improper, I assure you," I said slowly.

She just rolled her eyes and hopped down off the bed. "Well whatever you do in your spare time with the Hatter is no concern of mine. As long as he's happy."I blushed. He seemed happy when he was grinning and burying his face in my hair after our kiss goodnight.

"Anyway, the queen has requested your presence in the throne room. She had the maid lay out several dresses on the love seat over there… which I'm guessing you didn't notice."I shrugged and she actually laughed. "Someone barged right in here mid-morning and you didn't even notice? Well I don't know why I'm surprised. You didn't even know I was in here until I stabbed you!"

"Well you do have very tiny feet," I pointed out.

"Hey," she snapped, "let's not get too personal, okay big buttocks?"

I frowned and tried to casually move the covers and get a closer look at my backend. I'd never been aware of it's largeness before… in fact, Margaret had always teased me about being underprivileged in the hiney area.

"Moron," Mally sighed. "Just get dressed and make your way to the throne room, okay? Don't keep the queen waiting all day."

She skittered away down the hall and I reluctantly threw my legs over the side of the bed. "Might as well," I grumbled to myself.

* * *

"Alice!" Mirana gracefully stepped down from her glistening white throne with outstretched arms. "It's so good to see you dear! You look lovely."

I smiled and gave her the expected hug. "Thank you, your highness. And I do appreciate you contributing such beautiful dresses for me to wear."

She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand and pulled me over to where she had been sitting. "Oh, thank the Hatter. He was the one who made them for you."

My stomach twisted at the sound of his name. "Oh, did he?" I swallowed.

"Such a sweet thing," she nodded. "Insisted that you couldn't walk around in a suit of armor all day! Ha! I hadn't even thought of that. He may be mad, but there's definitely a high level of intelligence under it all."

I felt the heat rushing to my skin. "Would you happen to know where I can find him?"

She grinned and tapped the tip of my nose. "Oh, Alice," she teased. "You two make it so obvious. How cute."

My mouth fell open and a few pitiful gurgling sounds worked their way out. "I… I have no idea what you're talking about!"

She laughed. "Now, now, no need to act coy. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. He's a fine man and he'll make a great companion for you. You have my blessing."I bowed my head. "Thank you, your majesty."

She beamed and patted my face. "Look up dear. Those beautiful blues shouldn't lower for anyone but him. It's ten past nine, correct? He should be in his workshop still, setting things up. You may go check if you wish. But first… we have matters to discuss."

"Yes, of course," I muttered, trying not to appear anxious.

"Don't worry this won't take long," she assured me. "First of all… what exactly do you plan to do here in Underland?"

"Like a profession?" I inquired. She nodded and I thought about it for a few moments. "Well… I haven't given it much consideration… but I suppose I should probably start by helping you rebuild things . Set up towns and perhaps a trade system of some sort."

"Delightful!" Mirana grinned. "I was hoping you would say something along the lines of that! I have so many grand ideas… and if we work together, I think we could make Underland twice as grand as it was before!"

"That would make us… partners?" I asked.

Her expression was cool but extremely pleased. "Of course. Partners."

* * *

There you go. Leave a review (I don't care how short it is!)


	4. The Hatter's House

Hello again readers... Hope you're looking forward to chapter 4 ;D Nothing really interesting happens... but it's longer than the last chapter, and that's an accomplishment in itself. You know the business... read it and let me know what you think.

* * *

I stood in front of Hatter's workshop door, hands trembling as I tried to work up the nerve to knock. _Just open it,_ something in my head urged. _Don't give him time to prepare himself._

I took a deep breath and turned the knob. He was standing there at his bench, his back turned to me, singing something foreign in a beautiful baritone voice.

"Is this what you do when I'm not looking?" I smiled.

He turned around in shock, covering up whatever he was working on. "Alice!"

I laughed and took a step forward into the room. Dust covered dozens of boxes filled with what I assumed to be fabrics and sewing supplies. "It's very… empty in here," I noted.

"Ah, yes," he replied, moving his hat up so he could scratch his head. "I suppose it is. Nothing that can't be fixed with a few decorations and maybe a mannequin or two. I rather fancy mannequins don't you? Oh, I've made a rhyme! There's just something about a creature that can't move or think for itself! Not that mannequins count as creatures… no sir, I do believe that they are inanimate objects and should be acknowledged as-"

"Hatter," I said fondly.

His expression grew warm and he stepped forward to place a hand on either side of my face. "Dear Alice," he whispered. "I am absolutely fine."

He leaned down and brushed his lips carefully over mine, as though I was a doll he feared breaking. "I'm real, Tarrant," I said.

His eyes changed from dark emerald to something softer. "That you must prove."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to he side. I really would have rather been kissed some more… but we had a lifetime for that, right?

Suddenly he stood up straight and extended his arm to me. "My, my," he laughed, "it's so terribly late into the morning and I have yet to have my tea. May I escort my lady to her carriage?"

A slow smile spread across my face and I gripped his arm happily. "Of course. As long as my gentleman stays beside me."

* * *

"You brought _her_?" Mally choked.

I was just about to sit down in my chair when the Hatter grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. "Of course," he grinned, pressing his cheek to mine. "This is my dear little Alice and I can't go anywhere without her!"

Nivens rolled his eyes. "And she's not capable of sitting in her own seat?"

The Hatter wrapped his arms around my waist and nearly squeezed the life out of me. "I just got her back… you can't expect me to let her go just yet!"

Thackery laughed manically and stirred his tea with a stick that he'd found on the ground. "Ha… no taking Alice from the Hatter… he might just go mad!"

"And just where would she go should you set her down?" McTwisp asked, tapping a paw on the table.

"Good question, Mr. Turtle!" Thackery yelled.

The Hatter pouted and pushed my chair out with his foot. "I should hope not far… but she likes being here, don't you, my Alice? Would you like your own place to sit?"

I shook my head and shifted against Tarrant's chest. "I'm fine where I am, thank you."

"Very well then," he said, an air of victory in his voice.

"I notice that she's _your_ Alice now," Mally raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you're an official couple?"

I blushed and pretended to focus on my tea.

"Only if she'll have me," Hatter said softly, caressing my face.

I looked up, my blood rushing through my veins as his green eyes gazed deeply into mine. Something about his silken touch was sending electrical impulses from my skin to the organs underneath. Was I jumping out of the skillet and into the fire? Maybe. But if so, it was the sweetest fire I'd ever tasted and completely worth the fall.

"Always," I whispered.

Mally groaned and laid her head down on the table. "No one wants to watch you two _love birds _spoon feed your romantic promises to each other!"

"I promise you can eat my chocolate tree trunks when the cow calls a towel squirrel!" Thackery nodded.

"Well, then," Tarrant smiled as he pulled us both to our feet. "perhaps I should show Alice where I live?"

"Perhaps you should," McTwisp agreed before taking a long sip of his milky tea.

* * *

I looked around me in complete surprise. "I didn't know there was a house back here!"

Tarrant smiled and opened the door, motioning for me to step inside. "The outside needs some work," he confessed. "Maybe a garden… some flowers… fresh roses or marigolds."

I stepped into the tiny cottage, shocked at how spacious it was inside. "It's lovely!" I told him, wishing I was barefoot so I could feel the soft plush carpet beneath my feet. To one side was the kitchen-complete with a delightful little dining table- and to the other was a sitting room with a couch, recliner, and bookshelf. I noted that there were no books to be found.

"The washroom and bedrooms are in the back," he said. "I spend most of my time in here, where I make my tea."

I turned my head to the side and hoped he didn't notice me sniffing the air. It smelled so lovely… a mixture of his wonderful scent and the sweet cakes that you could find on the tea tables outside.

"I love it, Hatter," I smiled. He beamed with pleasure and motioned for me to take a seat at the table. "We didn't quite get to finish our tea, so how about I make us a quick snack? You must be starving… I'm assuming you didn't have breakfast?"

I shook my head and he laughed. "I thought so. What would you like to eat?"

"Oh," I shrugged. "I really don't think it matters… whatever you have on hand I suppose."

"Well the only thing I have on my hands are bandages," he giggled, "and you can't very well eat those, now can you? Well, I suppose you could, but they would taste like sweat and blood seeing as how they've been on my hands for a rather long time and I don't think anyone would want to-"

"Hatter," I smiled.

"Thank you," he croaked. "How does toast and jam sound to you?"

"Simply delightful," I replied. "But would you mind if I went and washed up first?"

He nodded and motioned towards the back of the house. "Of course, of course. The meal should be done when you're through."

As soon as the hallway door was closed, I found myself faced with three different rooms- two on either side and one in the middle. After a few moments of consideration, I chose the door on the left… only to realize that it was Hatter's bedroom.

"Oh my," I gasped, stepping further into the room. The bed appeared very soft, and on further inspection I realized that the entire mattress was filled with goose feathers. The pillows were made of the same odd material as the blanket: that strange satin/wool creation that I'd first seen in my chamber at the castle. "Beautiful," I muttered as I ran my fingers along the decorative designs hand stitched into the cloth.

There was a wardrobe to one side and my curiosity urged me to open it. _This is incredibly rude,_ I scolded myself. _Going through the Hatter's things… you should be ashamed of yourself!_

But no amount of internal conflict could keep me from seeing what was inside that wooden armoire. I swung the doors open, and much to my dismay found only his clothing. "For such a strange man, you'd think he'd have more surprises lurking about," I thought out loud.

"Strange?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around in shock, making sure to close the wardrobe. As though that would help anything.

Hatter was leaning against the door frame, a grin pressing against his dark lips. "I thought they'd labeled me as 'mad'," he said. "Hmm… _The Strange Hatter_. Nope, I'm afraid it just doesn't have the same ring to it. Sorry, Alice."

I swallowed hard, shaking with embarrassment. "I… I.. umm…"

"Was snooping?" he suggested. "No need to feel embarrassed. I knew you would."

I turned my head to the side and took a step away from the armoire. "You did?"

"Of course," he nodded, moving forward. He took my hand in his and brought it gently to his lips. "My Alice is a curious little adventurer. She'd never go somewhere new without investigating first."

I blushed. "I didn't go snooping around Mirana's castle."

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Ah, but you're not in love with Mirana, now are you?"

The blush grew deeper and I looked down at my shoes. "No. I'm not."

"Come along then," he beamed, pulling me towards the door. "You'll have more time to explore later. Let's eat our toast and then I'll see what I can make you to wear for the banquet tonight, yes?"

"Oh that…" I sighed as we walked down the hallway and into the sitting room. "It had almost slipped my mind."

"Now, now," he smiled, patting my cheek gently. "No sad faces from the lady. You'll have a blast, I promise."

He left me standing there as he went to finish preparing the food. "Of course," I whispered. "I'm going with to a dance with a mad man. This should be a very interesting night."

* * *

Okay, there you have it (again). I'm going to go crawl back under my rock and you leave me your reviews o3o


	5. The Incident At Mirana's Banquet

Well you all made it clear that you didn't want to be kept waiting... so I worked last night and this morning to pump this one out (oh my... that didn't sound quite right). Thank you for your delightful reviews... I sincerely appreciate them. This chapter will be a bit fast moving... so please let me know what you think :D Oh, and I would like to say this: the story may have an air of innocence for the moment, but it will change. I promise you that. Expect the rating to change in the future. Like... possibly for the next chapter.

* * *

"Alice!"

I swear, I must have heard my name a thousand times as I made my way towards the grand ballroom, holding tightly to Hatter's arm.

"Yes, it's lovely to see you again as well."

"It was the least I could do."

"You're so very welcome."

"Oh no… I don't think I'll be writing any kind of book about my adventures."

At last we were seated at our table- for two. "Are you enjoying yourself, Alice?" Mirana squeezed my shoulder as she passed by. I beamed back at her and she blew me a kiss. We both knew that she'd set up the banquet like this on purpose… the devious little match-maker. She knew exactly how to arrange things to make me more comfortable.

"The White Queen is infamous for her fabulous celebrations," Tarrant informed me. "You might as well prepare yourself for many of these meals in the future."

"Well," I smiled, "as long as I have an excuse to dance with you, I don't see the harm, really. It's much better than the parties back home."

"How so?" he inquired.

I suddenly realized that I would be talking about home a lot in the future… the world I'd grown up in was completely strange and foreign to him.

"Well they're dreadfully boring," I said. "Hardly anyone interesting to talk to, and everyone is forced to act as though they like each other, even if they don't."

Hatter's eyebrows moved closer together. "Queer," he noted. "How's the food?"

I laughed. "Never good. The chicken is always dry, and there are never such delicious cakes served at the beginning of the meal!"

"No cake!" he spat in disbelief. I had to bite my lip to quiet my giggling. He looked so funny!

"Not until the end… and then it's always soggy."

I thought his eyes would fall out of his head. "_Soggy cake?_ Alice, how ever did you manage?"

I couldn't help myself… he looked so adorable with his mouth hanging open that I leaned forward and placed my hand on top of his. "I usually floated off into my day-dreams," I admitted. "Tried to imagine that I was anywhere but there."

He turned his hand over so he could give mine a tight squeeze. "What do you dream of, Alice?" he asked.

I felt nervous with his eyes studying me so intently. I picked up my glass and took a quick drink before pretending to focus on the food in front of me. "Flying."

He leaned across the table, determined to get closer… as though there were things he couldn't see from a distance. "Splendid," he whispered. "I myself have always wondered what it would be like to fly."

I swear, I could have kissed him.

Suddenly he stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Would you grace me with a dance?" he grinned.

I smiled in return. "I would be delighted."

_He really is a fantastic dancer, _I thought as he spun me around and pulled me back into his arms. As the music slowed and our movements became more relaxed, I found the muchness to lay my head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" he whispered in my ear. I was in such a happy place, I didn't even notice everyone staring at us.

"Just contented," I whispered back.

His grip around me tightened and he gently kissed the space between my cheek and earlobe. "I'm glad, darling."

"Excuse me."There was a tap on the Hatter's other shoulder and we both looked up in surprise. The man standing behind us was short but thin with dark brown eyes and soft brown hair. "Would you mind if I cut in?"

The hatter pressed one hand against my head to push it back against his shoulder again while using the other to bring my body closer to his. I was literally cradled against him, protected as though we were going into battle once more… this time against a more sinister foe.

"I would indeed mind," he smiled. The rest of the room grew quiet as everyone stopped to see what was going on.

"I don't see a ring on her finger," the man dared. "So I'm assuming that she doesn't belong to you?"

A few gasps came from Mally and Mirana's direction at table nearby. _I know,_ I told them mentally. _I can't believe he said that either. _

Hatter turned and pulled me behind his back. "I'd step back if I were you," he warned the man. "I'm afraid that I don't have the best control of my temper."

The man looked around and then leaned in closer to the hatter. "You're making a scene," he bit. "Just let me have one dance with the champion and then you can have her back."

Then the mistake was made. The dark eyed man reached behind the hatter and placed his hand on my arm.

Everything then started moving in slow motion. Mirana dashed across the floor and grabbed me before the Hatter's eyes turned red. "Fur teh best, love," he grinned, hands stretched out to the side. "Widnae want tae hurt me dear Alice 'cause o' some frumious, slunking, lickering, bam SLURKING URPAL SLACKUS SCRUM!"

His chest was heaving and his eyes were the deepest crimson I'd ever seen. "Please calm down, Tarrant," Mirana pleaded. It appeared that the man was finally getting the message. "You're insane," he whimpered. "Someone needs to escort the lady out of the room and away from this lunatic! She's not safe with him!"

That was it. Hatter started to lunge towards him but several of the guards grabbed him by the waist. "Let go o' me!" he growled. "I'll show ye lunatic!"

I yanked myself away from the queen and rushed to where my Hatter was trying to struggle free. "Alice, no!" she called after me, but I had already made up my mind.

"I can help him," I insisted, placing my hands on either side of his face. His eyes immediately started fading back to beautiful spring green as I leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "It's alright, Hatter… you're alright… I'm right here."

The guards let go of him as he regained himself. "I'm fine," he managed and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yes. Absolutely fine."

Now it was my turn. I turned around and placed my hands on my hips as I faced the man. "You have to be careful with him!" I yelled. "Don't you understand that he's mad? You can't just go around insisting that you have your way… and you didn't even ask _me_ if I wanted to dance! You're lucky he didn't hurt you!"

"You're both crazy," the man said. "You'll be happy to know that I'm leaving now… freaks."

"Yes, that would be for the best, Kalani," Mirana nodded. "I would have to say that you're no longer welcome in this court."

With a huff, the angry fellow dashed out the door. Several of the guest were still whispering as Mirana took her place at the head of the room with a glass in hand. "I would like to make a toast," she said. "To our beloved champion- may she remain with us for the rest of time!"

"To Alice!" Everyone chorused. I blushed and the Hatter laid his hand on my shoulder. The music picked back up and everyone went back to dancing as though nothing had happened. "You should get him home, Alice," Mirana said as she made her way back towards us again. "He's on edge now… probably needs some rest, the poor dear."

"I'm in my right mind, now, your majesty," he assured her, "and completely apologetic for my actions."

"It's quite alright, Tarrant," she smiled. "I understand… but I do think that you both have had enough excitement for one day. Alice… would you mind…"

"I would love to stay with him tonight," I said. She beamed and patted me on the head. "There's a good girl. Don't want him going after Kalani should he go off the deep end again. I'll have a carriage made ready for you… have a good rest of the night."

Hatter bowed and I curtsied. "Thank you, your majesty," he said. "And a good night to you too."

* * *

I loves me an angry Hatter -3- Please review... oh and Kalani is actually a character from a different short story of mine. I thought it would be funny to see him trying to get a dance with Alice XD


	6. Sweet Dreams, Alice

Okay, so this isn't the _best_ chapter I've written... to be completely honest, it's 12:30 am and I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks. So I'm just in a mood for some _fluff_. This chapter has little to do with the plot... the story would be fine without it... but you're going to see more chapters like it. Probably until I feel like I've slowed the story enough for them to... you know... *seal the deal*. If you're uncomfortable with that, I'm sorry, but I'm warning you ahead of time that it's eventually going to happen. In the future some time or another (oh the anticipation... don't expect it so soon). Let me know how you feel about it... I've never posted anything like it before, so I want to know a good time in advance what my readers would like to see in Alice and Tarrant's... _you know_... yeah. I feed off you guys... always feel free to tell me what you'd like to read and I'll do my best to give it to you.

* * *

He waited until we were in the carriage and well on our way home before he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips. "I am so sorry, Alice…" he whispered. "I ruined our evening with my horrible possessiveness."

I reached out with my free hand and lightly touched his face. "It's okay, Hatter… I understand."

"No," his voice cracked. "We were enjoying ourselves and then that… scum… wanted to take you away… and I just… lost it. I couldn't…"

"You warned him," I pointed out. "And he didn't take the hint. I think that makes the punishment he received well deserved."

Hatter smiled and kissed the tip of my index finger. "However did I manage before you came along?"

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He grinned before pressing his lips against mine. Every kiss from him was better than the last… was it possible that my heart was pounding faster than it ever had?

"Alice," he whispered as he moved his lips over to my cheek where he proceeded to run tiny kisses down my jaw line. "You complete me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

* * *

"Would you like some tea before bed?" he asked, moving rapidly around the kitchen. I swept my dress behind me and perched gently on a chair at the table. "Yes please, that would be grand."

He grinned and reached for a teapot. "Squidberry or Lepozz?"

I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "I suppose you don't know what either of those are. Okay. Earl Grey it is then."

I looked around me at the pastel curtains over the windows and then at the dust covering one of the shelves. _This place is lovely, _I thought, _but it could use a woman's touch._

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked up in surprise and then back down at what he was doing. "Oh… well… I'm not sure. Haven't thought that far ahead. I suppose we'll have tea with Mally and Thackery?"

I laughed. "Hatter, you always have tea with Mally and Thackery! Don't you ever long for something different?"

He knitted his eyebrows together and his eyes shifted to a deep yellow. "I don't know… sometimes. Do you?"

"I think I've had quite enough different for a lifetime thank you!"

He laughed and leaned against the countertop. "Yes, I suppose you have."

The room was silent for a few minutes as we both fell away into deep thought. "Hatter?" I asked. He looked up, eyebrows raised and I blushed at the question forming in my head.

"Do you ever dream about me?"

He smiled softly. "Almost every night. I think ever since you left Underland the first time. But of course I was sleeping in that chair at the tea tables quite frequently, and that can't be good for one's state of mine. Oh, and that isn't creepy is it? Dreaming about a little girl? Of course I knew you wouldn't stay little forever, that sooner or later you would grow up… and so you have! Blossomed into quite the beautiful young woman and-"

"Hatter!" I laughed, standing up.

He swallowed, eyes fading back to their normal color. "I'm fine."

I swept over to where he was standing and placed a hand on either side of his face. "You're so silly sometimes," I smiled.

"Silly for you," he managed.

I just giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

And for once he took his hat off his head.

* * *

_The sky was completely gray as he marched forward towards the great stone block._

"_What's going on?" I asked the person next to me, only to be answered by horrified black eyes. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" they screamed before bolting out the nearest exit._

_The man had his hands bound as he dropped to his knees before the executioner. _

"_Remove your hat please."_

"_I would rather keep it on if you don't mind."_

"_Hatter?" I choked, finally realizing that the man about to be beheaded was more than a stranger._

"_Don't look Alice," I heard him say. "Close your eyes."_

"_B-but…" Hot tears stung the corners of my eyes. "I can't… you can't… we just…"_

_He sighed and kept his eyes on the ground. "I want you to remember that I love you."_

_And with that he was murdered._

"_No!" I screamed, trying to fight my way down to where his body lay. "God! Why? Why would anyone do this to him?" _

_People started screaming and trying to flee from the gruesome scene. I could feel the rage burning in my heart as I picked up the blood soaked hat and placed it on my head. "You'll burn for this! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"_

_And that's when I noticed the bloody scars up and down my arms and legs. Gasping I clutched at my neck and felt the deep indention there. "What happened to me?" I cried. "Why…" _

"_OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

I woke up completely soaked. Frantically I wiped my face with my hands, relieved to find that the liquid running down my face was only sweat and tears instead of the sticky blood I had expected. My body was still shaking furiously, ignoring the soothing thoughts of _"it was only a dream"_ coursing down from my brain.

I laid there for a long time trying to fall back asleep, completely unnerved by the horrible things I had seen behind my eyelids. _It'll be alright, _I assured myself. _He's in the next room… fast asleep. You're fine… he's fine…_

Somehow I wasn't convinced. My heart thudded so hard against my insides that I feared my lungs would collapse. I placed a hand on my chest and noted the vibrations through my fingers.

Slowly I pushed the covers back and forced my legs over the side of the bed. _A glass of water, _my mind demanded. _Yes, a little glass of water will make me feel much better._

I crept over to the door and carefully turned the knob. I slipped out into the hall and held my breath as I took a few steps forward. Not a single sound.

_I'm really good at this sneaking thing,_ I beamed. I noticed that the Hatter's door was still closed and there was no noise coming from behind it.

_One little peak won't hurt anything, _the voice in my head urged. I licked my lips and with moved a bit closer. _That's good… now just turn the knob… _

I took the cold metal in my hand and gently twisted it. The door clicked open easily, without a single stir from the magnificent creature asleep on the bed.

_He's still here, _I exhaled a sigh of relief. My feet moved on their own towards him, pulled by the magnetic force between us. I didn't want to disturb him or overstep my boundaries… but something about the empty spot beside him was calling to me. The moonlight spilled through the window and fell perfectly on his pale face.

Gently, heart still pounding, I picked up the blanket in my hand and laid down beside him. His eyelashes fell gently onto the crease of his eye socket… I reached out and traced it with my little finger. His bright orange hair was uncovered by his hat, which was abandoned on the nightstand… I couldn't stop myself from running the wiry strands between my thumb and forefinger.

_This is improper, _I scolded myself. _If he wakes and finds you like this… imagine what he'll think!_

But somehow I didn't care. There was such an intense longing for him in my soul, I knew I was where I belonged. I wrapped one arm over his shoulders and shifted closer, inhaling as his scent danced around me. Softly, his eyes fluttered open.

"Alice?" he questioned as though he couldn't believe that I was actually there. I blushed and swallowed hard. "I… I-I'm sorry… I j-just…"

He ran his hand along my arm and smiled. No words, no stern looks. He just pulled me into his embrace and fell back asleep. I buried my face in his neck and just when I thought I was going to fall over the edge into a much more pleasant vision, I heard him whisper in my ear,

"_Sweet dreams, my Alice."_

_

* * *

_After discussing Thackery's personality with my brother (a very talented writer as well!), we have come to the conclusion that he is very insane and it would probably be entertaining to see more of him in the future. So expect some craziness sometime soon. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **my sweet readers! Hearing from you makes my day!_  
_


	7. The Maze

I am so sorry guys! I know it's been forever... yikes! An entire week! Sorry. I had major writer's block, and then depression... but I guess I'm a bit better now. I rented _Alice In Wonderland_ to watch again this weekend... and it made me feel more confident about my writing. Sparked me right back up again! I have 300 writing prompts around here somewhere, and I haven't decided if I'm going to use them for story ideas or if I'm going to make them a completely different AIW story altogether. Urrg. I may also start using song titles. Probably not for this story... I don't know. I need ideas for this story! And it's about time for me to add a conflict... but I really don't want to :(

* * *

"Good morning, love."

I slowly crawled out of my dream world and focused in on the man smiling at me.

"Good morning, Hatter."

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to my forehead, making sure to brush my hair away from my eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and stared eagerly at his lips. _Maybe if I'm lucky he'll…_

And sure enough he did. He captured me in a sweet good morning kiss that touched every nerve in my body. I couldn't keep myself from pouting when he finally pulled away.

"Now, now," he laughed, placing a finger against my bottom lip. "There's no need for that. We'll have plenty of time to touch lips later… but right now, we need to get dressed for tea."

He stood to his feet and rushed to the other side of the bed to help me up. I giggled as he swept me up in his arms and carried me down to the kitchen bridal style.

* * *

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Mally called as we approached the table, fingers entwined.

I blushed furiously as Hatter pulled my chair out for me and took his own seat nearby.

"So she gets her own chair today?" she teased.

Our hands never parted as we moved them under the tablecloth. He gave me a supportive squeeze and a smile, sending my heart up in flames. Everything in Underland was fine. The Jabberwocky was gone, we were both safe… and together. I could take on any challenge in the world, especially a little joking from the Hatter's insane friends.

"Yes. Hatter's lap is quite tired… so we're giving it a rest today," I replied.

Nivens and Mally gave each other a look before turning their attention back to their tea. "Well that's just fine," Nivens said.

"Snickerdoodles," Thackery agreed.

The table was riddled with dirty plates and broken teacups. The white cloth was spotted with tea colored stains and the chairs looked as though they had been gnawed on by some kind of wild animal. In any other world, it would have seemed like a junk heap in the middle of an open field… but to me, it felt like home.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?" the Hatter smiled as he poured a great amount of tea into my tiny teacup. His eyes were so intense… it took me a bit longer to swallow my large mouthful of cake under the intense pressure. I noticed Thackery and Mally throwing cookies and spoons at each other-with Nivens begging them to stop of course-so I allowed myself to lean closer to the delightful smell coming from the Hatter's being.

"I was just thinking of how nice it is here."

He tilted his head to the side before looking around him. Thackery had nailed Mally right between the eyes with a sugar cube and she was rubbing the injured area with one paw while muttering something about revenge and reaching for her teacup with the other.

"Are you sure you mean _here_?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Well… I…"

It was then that something soft and mushy hit me square in the middle of my face. The whole table froze with fear as I blinked a few times, white cream gently falling from my eyelashes. Thackery laid his ears flat against his head, realizing that his game had gone a bit too far… Mally's mouth hung open and Nivens looked nervously away, probably expecting the worse reaction from Hatter.

Hatter. I looked up carefully, not daring to wipe the sweet icing from my face… I couldn't see his face above my frosting-heavy eyelids, but I knew that he was angry.

Slowly he reached forward and swept his index finger across my cheekbone before bringing it to his mouth. "Vanilla," he announced and the Thackery burst into a fit of laughter.

It was too hard for everyone else to resist, and we all joined in with him.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Hatter asked as he stood by the door of his workshop. I beamed and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek

"You have to go back to work sooner or later, you know," I reminded him. "Besides… I would like to explore a bit if you don't mind. Keeps the mind sharp."

His face warmed and he tilted my chin up before leaning down and kissing me firmly on the lips. "Don't get in too much trouble," he whispered in my ear and then closed the workshop door behind him.

_I'm not making any promises, _I thought.

It didn't take me long to find my way out to the garden of Marmoreal. Thousands of beautiful flowers were blooming in their beds, their faces turned up towards the warm sunlight. The birds above were singing happily, stretching their wings in the wind as it pushed them along towards their destinations.

My feet led me towards a maze of green hedges. "Queer," I observed, creeping closer slowly. The breeze whipped around my face, blowing blonde curls across my nose and around my ears.

"Curiosity getting the better of you again, I see?"

I recognized the voice and was not surprised when the Cheshire cat appeared before me. "You're a cat," I pointed out. "I do believe that calling me curious would be the pot calling the kettle black."

He grinned and wisped around me. "Ah, but then again…" he said, "curiosity supposedly killed the cat, did it not?"

I peered towards the strange maze then turned around to face him. "What's in there?" I asked.

"What's in where?"

"In there… in the maze."

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" he smirked. "Mirana's father had it grown about a century ago… he and his queen used to take long walks through it when the girls were still young. The day just wasn't complete unless the king and queen had taken their stroll through the grand maze."

"Odd…" I muttered. "I wonder what happened to them?"

Chess sighed and floated behind my back again. "It's said that they went into the maze one evening and never came back. The guards searched for hours… and they were never found."

"How terrible."

"It was a true tragedy," he told me, the remorse in his voice completely canceled about by his silly grin. "Mirana wasn't completely there in mind come time for the coronation… she just stared off into space for a long time after everyone went home… until one of the guards came and helped her down from the throne."

"Sounds like when my father died," I said. "You walk around in a daze for a long time… almost like you can't believe that it's actually happened…"

He curled himself around my neck. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss," he cooed. "It's always hard to lose a parent. Mine were eaten by dogs."

"Oh my," I gasped, giving him a sympathetic yet horrified look. "You have my condolences."

"No need," he dismissed with a wave of his paw. "Neither of them were worth very much to me… they'd completely abandoned me by the time I was a year old."

"Yes… that's common practice among cats, isn't it?" I thought aloud.

He disappeared all except his smile. "Well, I must be going now," he announced. "Have fun… if you dare."

"What do you mean '_if I dare_'?" I demanded. But it was too late… he was already gone.

"Drat it all," I cursed.

Despite what I now knew about the maze being dangerous, I couldn't satiate my desire to see what was around the corner. _Just a few more steps couldn't hurt, _I decided. _It's not like I'm going all the way in… just around this hedge is all._

So I stepped around the corner only to find myself faced with four paths, one in each direction. _How strange… I wonder where the north one leads…_

And so I took the north one… which led me to another corner… which I of course had to peak around… which led me down a long stone walkway… which led me to a door… which led me to another intersection… and before I knew it, I was hopelessly lost.

"Hello?" I cried. Nothing. No one was around to hear me. I took a deep breath, calming my racing heart as I tried to figure out what to do. _Just retrace your steps, _I assured myself. _Take the same route out that you took in._

But this was in vain. After an hour of going in what I thought was the right direction, I ended up more lost than I was before. "I don't remember this blue stonework," I whimpered, "and is it just my imagination or are some of these paths disappearing behind me?" Finally the sky was fading to dark and I fell down against the hedges, exhausted.

"I'm never going to find my way out…" I lamented. The hot tears were stinging my eyelids. "I'm going to end up lost forever!" And with that the sobs came flowing out.

I must have sat there for two good hours, just crying my heart out. I was thirsty and the hollow pit in my stomach wouldn't stop gurgling. It was completely dark and I couldn't see anything… even the moon was hiding behind a blanket of clouds. "I'm so stupid!" I bawled. "How could I do this to myself? I knew better than to come in here and yet I did anyway! I deserve whatever happens to me!"

Then my redemption came. "ALICE!" I heard someone calling. "Alice, where are you?"

I stood up and started feeling my way along the path. "I'm here!" I screamed. "I'm over here! Please help!"

I could hear the echo of feet hitting the pavement. Someone far off was running... in my direction. "ALICE! I need you to keep screaming so I can follow your voice!" they yelled.

And so I screamed at the top of my lungs. I just stood there in the middle of the maze, trying to ignore the burning dryness in my throat as I lifted my voice as high as it would go. The footfalls grew increasingly closer, and at last I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and pull my body into the warmth.

I knew that smell… that sweet intoxicating aroma permeating my senses from my savior's jacket. It was Hatter.

"Oh Alice," he sighed, sweeping me off my feet. I was cradled against his chest as he carried me bridal style in the _right_ direction. "I was so worried… you scared the life out of me, dearest."

"Hatter," I sniffled. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his shirt. I was too weak to squeak out much more… the screaming had taken my last bit of energy.

"It's alright, sweetheart… but you must be more careful. I wouldn't be able to take losing you… they'd have to put me away. I just got you back, you silly little thing."

When we were finally out of the maze and back in the garden, he kissed my forehead and cradled me closer. "Thank Heavens!" Mirana called, running towards us. I noticed that Mally, Bayard, and Chess were following close behind.

"Ye daft, fell excuse fur a cat," Hatter growled, putting me down and approaching the sheepish cat. "If ye ever let me Alice walk richt intae danger agin, I'll be jinkin' wi' yer pelt around me neck!"

"Hatter!" I croaked.

He shook his head and looked down at his shoes. "I'm fine."

"We're just so glad that you're safe," Mirana smiled, touching my cheek. "I'm glad Hatter didn't listen when I begged him not to go after you… he said he'd rather be lost forever with you than live a normal life without you."

I blushed and moved to be next to him again.

"How did you find your way back out?" I asked weakly. He looked down at his ankle and that's when I noticed the rope. Thackery was holding the other end and twitching.

"Clever," I grinned.

Hatter shrugged. "If I hadn't have found you… we would have eventually ran out of rope."

"Would that have stopped you?" I whispered, looking up into his eyes. He placed a hand on the right side of my face and moved his thumb across my lips.

"No," he admitted.

He leaned in closer and I was absolutely sure that we were about to kiss when Mally coughed. "Don't you think she'd like something to eat and maybe a warm bed after this crazy adventure?" Mirana suggested.

Hatter shook his head like he was being awaken from a trance. "Of course! Where are my manners! Come along Alice, let's get you back to the castle."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to head back but I stayed behind. No one noticed until they were a few feet ahead. "Alice?" Mirana called, confusion lingering on the edge of her voice. "Are you coming?"

I looked down at my feet and then back up at her. "I… it's just… I… can I stay with Hatter… instead?"

The grin on Hatter's face was genuine. "You'd rather stay with me?" he asked as though he wasn't quite sure that he'd heard right.

"It's nothing personal, your highness!" I assured her. "It's just-"

"No explanation, needed, Alice," she smiled. "I understand completely. Come along, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll send you back… home."

Hatter grabbed my hand and kissed it before pulling me along.

Home. Why did it seem like anywhere the Hatter was… that's where I belonged?

* * *

**Jinkin'- A Scottish word meaning "dancing"

**richt- A Scottish word meaning "right"

Okay, let me have your reviews, sweetlings!


	8. Seven Weeks

I'm in a good mood tonight, so I've been working on this while I update my ipod. Tomorrow I get to see my boyfriend (FINALLY!) and then I'm heading off to Michigan for vacation! Am I bringing my laptop? Probably. Am I going to write? Err... possibly _ Depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter. You guys are gonna be surprised :D

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"Hatter…"

"Don't question it, love. Just close your eyes."

"Okay… they're closed."

"Now hold out your hands."

"What…?"

"Hold them out, Alice."

"Ummm… okay…"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel… cloth."

"What kind of cloth?"

"Lace… your sleeve. The end of your sleeve."

"Good. Now tell me… what _this_ is."

"Is it silk?"

"Nope. Try again. Move your hands farther up."

"Mmmm… satin."

"Wrong again, love."

"It's… your skin."

I could feel his smile light my world on fire, and when I opened my eyes I found that the love was more than I could take. I threw my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"There's a good girl," he muttered. "Close your eyes again Alice."

I did as he requested and squeaked in surprise as I felt my feet leave the ground.

"Shh… no noises."

"Sorry."

"Now this time… I want you to focus on what you hear."

I tuned into him. I kept my eyes closed and took a deep breath, focused only on him… only on what I felt for him… only what he felt for me…

"What do you hear, Alice?"

"I hear… your heartbeat…"

"Listen deeper, love."

I closed my mind off to the world around me… and that's when I heard it.

"Oh Hatter… it's like a song!"

"My song for you," he whispered against my hair.

* * *

"She's been here a week," Mirana hissed.

"I love her," Hatter defended.

The White Queen sighed and pressed her hands together in frustration. "Tarrant."

She wanted his name to come out as a coo but the sound was cracked and full of holes. She wouldn't… no, _couldn't _explain her actual feelings.

"_Remember Mirana… being queen is about putting the needs of your subjects before your own. Just because you're in charge, that doesn't mean you get everything you want. You have to be gracious and kind… rule with love."_

_I remember, Daddy._

"Tarrant," she tried again, stronger this time. "Think about Alice's feelings."

His face fell as he looked at the ring in his hand.

"She's still adjusting to her life here. You've showered her in all these emotions that we assume she's never experienced before…"

"She told me she's never experienced them before… she told me… she's never been in love before."

"All the more reason to wait, dear."

He looked crushed and Mirana felt her heart sink. _Is this REALLY for Alice's well being… or your own?_

As much as she loved Tarrant, she understood that she would never be right for him. And he would never be right for her. He needed an adventurous girl… someone who could play his games. Someone colorful and yet level headed. He needed _Alice._

Her heart was breaking as she took in a shattered breath. "Go ahead."

"W-what?"

She forced a smile. "You have my blessing."

He let out a shout of joy and threw his arms around her. She tried to hide the tears as he nearly futterwackened all over the room.

_As queen, you must respect every subject's rights, Mirana. You must let them make their own decisions, but guide them with a mother's hand. They are your children._

"Under one condition!" she added quickly. He stopped dancing and looked back at her in surprise.

The smile on her lips was soft and yet somewhat terrifying. Tarrant felt his feet burning beneath him.

"You must wait seven weeks. On the last day of the seventh week, if Alice comes to me _herself_ and asks for my blessing, you shall have her hand."

He looked confused. "How… how will she know to come?"

Mirana smiled and tapped her nails on the edge of her throne. "Oh… she'll know. In her heart. There will be no interference from you, Tarrant. And you will no influence anyone else to interfere. Is this understood?"

He looked down at his shoes. "So… I have to _make _her want to marry me?"

"You must woo her."

There was a long silence except Mirana's heart thudding in her ears.

Hatter looked up, his eyes flame red. He tipped his hat forward and smiled. "Good day your majesty."

And with that he left the room.

* * *

God, he is soooo sexy when he's all dark like that *fangirl sigh* I'm suddenly wanting to write a sad story with a completely dark hatter O_O :D :D :D

I was THRILLED to see that I got a review from one of my absolute favorite authors on this site! (no, don't go check my favorite author's thing. They won't be there ^^) If I could futterwacken, I would have.


	9. Home

Hello readers! I'm back from Michigan... and what a trip it was! I went to Greenfield Village and about had a FIT over everything from the Victorian ages... then bought a Victorian style necklace from the gift shop. Then... I went over to Spencer's and bought an Alice In Wonderland Choker XD XD XD As you've probably noticed, even after my fantastic time away, I still have horrendous writer's block. My boyfriend has been the my best support... thank you so much my sweetheart! Your interest in my work is excellently divine! My dear readers, it is YOUR lovely reviews that have saved this story. I'd quit if it weren't for you... but that would mean disappointment, and you all are such wonderful people... you deserve better than that. So here you go ^^ Chapter Nine.

* * *

When I woke up, there was a pink rose and a note on Hatter's pillow.

_Good morning my rose. Get yourself a nice hot bath, then meet me at the tea tables for some breakfast. Oh and don't forget to get dressed. Because it would be quite inappropriate for you to show up naked… not that I would mind or anything, but I do believe that you would mind because you do seem like a girl with morals and… I'm running out of room on this paper. -Tarrant_

I smiled and pressed the fresh bloom to my nose. The dew from that morning was still fresh on the petals and I had to stop myself from running it across my neck like a natural perfume. It seemed right… taking something wonderful from nature to accent myself instead of covering up my scent with powders and musk.

While looking through the clothing that Hatter had laid out for me, I noticed a pattern. _Blue. _An ankle length blue dress, a blue slip, white gloves, white boots, and sky blue knickers. No stockings and no corset… the dress was thick enough at the top to hide everything that needed to be tucked in. I found it endearing that the Hatter knew me well enough to make clothing that would suit me so perfectly.

I pulled my hair back with a pin and ran out the door, not bothering to examine myself in the looking glass on the way out. _It doesn't matter what I look like anymore, _I rejoiced. _I'm free, I'm free, I'm FREE!_

When at last I came to the tea tables, I slowed down to a more appropriate pace and brushed out my dress with the palm of my hand. I could hear Mally chattering away in an angry voice at Hatter, but when she noticed me over his shoulder, she stopped and glared as though I had murdered her entire family.

"Good morning, Mally," I tried.

She didn't even respond. Any progress that we'd made towards friendship in the last week was swept down the drain.

"Good morning, Alice," Hatter answered for her, standing up to greet me. He kissed my cheek and then pulled my chair out from the table. "I'm terribly sorry that we started without you, but you know how Thackery can get when tea time is off schedule."

I took a seat and looked over at the twitchy rabbit. One of his eyelids was rapidly moving while the eyeball beneath darted back and forth. "There's a party at the hamburger palace!" he informed me. I merely smiled and acted as though I understood.

"You smell like rose petals, dearest," Hatter grinned as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my ear. I blushed furiously.

And to my surprise, Mally had absolutely nothing to say. She stared down at her tea with complete indifference, intent on ignoring me all together. I turned my head and quickly whispered at the Hatter, "Did I do something to upset her?"

He pulled away, his expression nervous. "Why… I don't know. I suppose you could have… but I can't imagine what it could have been."

She still didn't look up. "I see," I said. "I suppose that some prejudices never truly end."

"I suppose that dark blue stars chew on jungle rocks at midnight!" Thackery added.

Mally's paws gripped her teacup a bit tighter. "I suppose that some spoiled little girls never really see what they have in front of them… they just walk around with their hands out, expecting everyone to give them everything they want," she bit.

I held my tongue between my teeth and tried not to let the red anger seep into my face. "I don't see where certain mice have the right to speak on matters that don't concern them."

Her eyes were black… emotionless. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If my suspicions are right, you're making a big mistake."

"What suspicions?"

She didn't answer right away. There was an air of fear in the air before she finally looked up and said, "This will get much worse before it comes to an end."

* * *

"What did Mally mean earlier… 'this will get much worse before it comes to an end'?"

Hatter knitted his eyebrows together and shrugged. "She's just upset."

"Upset about what?"

He sighed. "Sometimes, Alice… people fall in love and aren't loved in return."

I nodded. "I understand that. But what does that have to do with Mally?"

"Mally and I have been friends for a long time," he replied. "It's easy to look an old friend and have… an attachment."

"You mean like…"

"Yes."

"Oh."

There was silence.

"Does that bother you, dear?" he asked, his eyes colored with concern.

"Oh no!" I said, throwing my hands up. "It's not your fault… and I suppose it's not Mally's fault either. I'm not the jealous type."

He smiled. "Oh. Well that's unfortunate… because I am. I can't imagine what I'd do if there were some gentleman competing for your attentions."

"Curse at them in Outlandish?" I grinned.

He grinned back and placed his hands on top of mine. "Possibly."

"Well… I wish we could just put our differences aside and be friends anyway. You and I are…"

I looked up, wishing the right word would fall from the sky. I could feel his eyes searching me… _desiring_ something that I couldn't quite understand.

"An item," I decided at last, "and it feels awkward and weird, trying to hide how I feel so she won't take offense."

"Well, don't try then."

"That would be rude!"

"Says who?"

I looked down at my hands. "Says…"

He was waiting. I could hear the gears in his head turning as I searched for the right word. "the world I came from," I finished at last.

"You're home, Alice," he sighed, running his thumb across the inside of my arm. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. You're home."

* * *

Leave your opinions and some requests, please... *big ol' puppy eyes* HELP ME BEAT THE WRITER'S BLOCK BEFORE IT BEATS ME! Also, **MAKE SURE YOU HAVE BOOKMARKED THIS STORY! **I have begun work on chapter 10, and it's going to be smutty. I will have to move the story to M rating. Sorry for the inconvenience... but if you're keeping up with this story when it hits the homepage, you will lose it :(


	10. The Way They Will Happen

Oh my... it's been awhile, hasn't it? *sigh* So sorry... I'm preparing for the school year to start back, and still trying to beat this writer's block. Which is why this chapter was written in pieces... so forgive its mistakes if you find any. Updates will get slower. I can promise that. And if you're reading this, it means you've been keeping up with this story. I was very disappointed with the lack of reviews on the last chapter... but I know you guys are busy too, and you'll review when you can :D

Thank you, **ElisabethHightopp** for your wonderful advice, and **chrissyissy** (loyal reviewer), my character Bladelyn is for you :) Thank you for giving me the strength to write the second half of this chapter.

Let the smutty smut begin now. This is my first time posting anything close to this... so please let me know what you think.

* * *

_A soft pink blush was spreading across her white skin. "Hatter," she whispered, her fingers burying themselves in my hair. I ran two fingers down the side of her neck, my heart pounding with the sensation of her pulse._

"_What is it, love?" I asked, inhaling deeply. Her scent was strong… stronger than usual. I couldn't help but wonder if it was fear or arousal that was stinging my nose… but I felt my trousers become tighter at the thought of the latter._

"_This is wrong, Hatter," she told me. "We've yet to… we've yet to be married…"_

_I pressed my lips to her ear before taking a delicate lobe into my mouth. She gasped for a moment and then relaxed into a gentle purr. "Oh, Hatter…" she moaned. _

"_That's right," I grinned, untying the lacing at the top of her dress. "Say my name, Alice… call me your Hatter."_

_The bulge in my trousers became larger as my hand slid into her blouse and cupped one of her pert breasts. Her breath hitched eagerly and I felt her dainty little hands squeezing my shoulders. "Please, Hatter," she groaned. "I can't take this…"_

_I leaned down and pulled on the delicate material to reveal her dusty rose colored nipples. Slowly I licked one… then pulled it into my mouth. She cried out and dug her nails into my shoulder blades. _

"_See what you do to me, lass?" I grinned, taking one of her hands and leading it down to my swollen crotch. "I just want you so badly…"_

"_Then take me," she beamed. _

"_W-what? Are you sure, dearest?"_

_She hitched up her skirt and pulled her knickers down to her ankles. Her opening was soaking wet and pulsing hard. "I'm sure," she said._

_I pulled my sex organ out of my trousers and she licked her lips. "I… I didn't expect it to be so large," she squeaked._

_I leaned over her and positioned the engorged head at her tight little entrance. "I love you Alice…"_

"_I love you too, my Hatter."I took a deep breath and began to push my way in…_

"Hatter!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Alice peeked around the corner of my workshop door. I quickly turned my back to her, hiding my erection with the mannequin I had been working with. "Ummm… yes, love?" I tried.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I could hear her graceful footsteps against the hard stone floor. _Oh, please… for the love of all that is good and holy… do not come over and see me…_

"I'm fine dearest."

"Oh… okay," her tone was unconvinced. "I just came to check on you… the queen and I have some business that might keep us away for a few extra hours after dark, and I wanted to make sure that you'll be okay heading home alone."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "The carriage will bring you back to me after you're done?"

"Of course."

I turned around and smiled, glad that my… err… _manly area_… had finally settled down. "That will be fine, love. I'll have dinner ready when you arrive."

"Thank you, Hatter."

As she left the room, I silently cursed myself for allowing my thoughts to wander while working.

* * *

"You must be Alice."

The young mouse was rather handsome with bright blue eyes and white fur. His disposition was quite cold as he approached me from across the floor. I looked back at Mirana and she raised her eyebrows while shaking her head. _Great, _I thought. _She doesn't recognize him either._

"My name is Bladelyn… I'm Mallymkun's cousin," he bowed.

"Oh," I smiled warmly. "It's very nice to meet you then… I suppose you're looking for Mally? If you'll go through the woods, you should find a clearing and she will be-"

"I'm not looking for Mally," he interrupted sharply.

Mirana stepped down and floated over to my left side. "There's no need to be rude sir… we only want to help. Is there a particular reason that you've traveled here?"

He was like stone… unfeeling, uncaring, un… _living._ There was just something terrifying about the way he stared at me with pure, unaltered hatred. I felt my hand shaking and Mirana reached out to take it in her own.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Tarrant Hightopp," he said. "Would you happen to know where I could find him?"

Mirana and I exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, sir," she stated slowly, "Tarrant is busy at the moment. Being the only hatter in the country, you can imagine that his schedule gets quite full at times! Perhaps you'd like to come back later… for dinner, maybe?"

"No," he replied. "It's fine. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He made a quick exit and I felt myself shaking in my boots. Something told me that we would be seeing him again… under quite unpleasant circumstances.

* * *

"Welcome home."

I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around Hatter's waist. "Oh dear… I'm so tired. Can I just skip dinner and go straight to bed?"

He tilted my chin up and raised and eyebrow. "Are you sure? I made fresh potato stew… you couldn't stay awake long enough for one little bowl?"

"I suppose…"He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I pulled out my chair at the tea table and brushed out my dress. "The weather is lovely today," I smiled at the rabbit beside me. "Wouldn't you agree, dear Thackery?"

"Dear Caroline likes to nibble on my toenails!"

I looked over at the Hatter and he shook his head in confusion while shrugging.

"Well… that must be… interesting…"

"Take your seat, Alice, please!" Nivens instructed. "You're making me nervous with all this standing about!"

"Yes of course," I said, lowering myself down. "My apolo- OUCH!"

I jumped back up again as I rubbed my backside. I could hear Mally snickering from the other side of the table as I hopped about, looking like a complete fool.

"Dearest, what's wrong?" Hatter asked, standing up to help me. "Did you sit on something?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Something sharp! I think there was a pin…"

"Oh yes," he nodded, bending me over the table. "Here it is, still buried in your… well…"I could feel the needle sticking through my skirts into my tender flesh. "Don't just stand there!" I insisted. "Pull it out!"

I looked up and noticed his expression. "Well I… I…"

"I'll help!" Thackery grinned, hopping over and pulling the pin out with a quick motion. I yelped once more at the pain, and then rubbed the area again before taking my seat.

"How on earth could that have gotten there?" Hatter asked. I pressed my lips together and looked at the other end of the table at Mally. "I'm quite sure I know," I seethed.

Hatter followed my gaze. "Oh… Mally, would you happen to know how that pin ended up in Alice's chair?"

"Who me?" Mally smiled. "Why, no, Hatter. I have no idea… I guess sometimes pins end up in strange places without people knowing."

The anger leaked into my skin. "Why you-"

Mally stood up on two paws. "Go ahead! Say it, wench!"

"I don't have to say it!" I yelled. "Everyone knows what you are and-"

"I'll stick another pin through your face if you don't hold your tongue!"

"Can't we handle this like adults and not children?" Nivens demanded.

I felt Hatter pull me into his embrace, shielding me from Mally's cold black stare. "I'm going to take Alice back to the castle now," he said. "I expect that when we return for tea at a later date, attitudes will have simmered, and _plans_ will be in progress for a certain event that has everyone in a rage to begin with."

"What event?" I asked.

Everyone ignored me.

"Hatter," Nivens shook his head. "there's no need for you to leave. Just sit back down and we'll enjoy our tea…"

"No," Hatter replied. "Mally is quite upset and I don't want her picking on Alice anymore. Do we understand each other Mally? I can't comprehend why you're acting this way, but it has to stop. I can't tolerate you treating Alice like she's the Bluddy Behg Hid and not my…"

"Go ahead and say it," Mally hissed. "Call her what she is. Let her know, Hatter."

"Let me know what?" I tried.

He hung his head. "You know I can't do that, Mally. Not yet."

Mally's eyes softened. "You know why I'm acting this way, Hatter. I just wish you'd at least acknowledge me! Show me that you care about how I…" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyelids. "how I feel about you."

Hatter sighed and laid his chin on top of my head. "We've had this discussion before, Mally," he replied. "I've been waiting for Alice. I've _always _been waiting for Alice. And now she's here… you knew this day would come and you should have been preparing yourself for it. I'm sorry that you're hurt. But this is the way things have always been meant to happen. The way they _will _happen. Now good day to you all."

As the Hatter led me away, I couldn't help but feel as though I had missed something important. Some bit of information that was right there in front of me but I couldn't quite put the pieces together.

We were a good space away when I heard her shout, "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, and leave your review :D I'll try to post more this week... or early next week before I have to go back to school.


	11. Gone

This chapter is kind of weird... it was made from bits and scraps of attempts at chapters. But okay, that's life. I posted a new one shot, but it got like... no traffic or reviews. Bummer. That's the way life works :/ I've been busy with school... so this is what I managed to get done :o Maybe I'll be able to post a new one soon without passing out five hundred times.

* * *

"It's horrid!" I exclaimed, looking down at my cup. "I mean… I've never really considered any woman this way before… and now all I have to do is kiss her and suddenly I'm ready to do… well, things I know we can't do. _Forbidden _things. What can I do? I've still got six and a half weeks before the deadline, and she has no idea that I need her in more ways than I originally thought…"

"If only there were some way to let her know about the plan," Chess grinned.

"No, Chess," I sighed. "Queen Mirana has made it clear that I'm not to interfere. And I'm not to "influence" anyone to interfere. She has to figure this one out on her own."

Chess took a sip of his tea and disappeared in a blue puff of smoke. "And if she doesn't?" his voice asked.

"If she doesn't… well I don't know. I suppose we won't be allowed to wed, then," I replied.

Chess quickly reappeared above my shoulder and I jumped out of my chair in surprise. "Bloody Cat!" I shrieked. "Don't you have any manners at all?"

"I've heard Mally and her cousin Bladelyn have been plotting something horrid for you both," he said nonchalantly.

"And where did you hear that from, exactly?"

"I never disclose my sources."

"I see."

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he wound himself around my hat. "Of course… I might be willing to part with the information… if you might be willing to part with something dear to you."

"I would never give you Alice!"

"No, Tarrant," he rolled his eyes. "Your hat."

"Oh. I would never give you that either. Alice loves my hat."

He disappeared, his distasteful expression being the last to go. "Are all the thoughts that go on in your _daft_ little head about _Alice_?"

"Yes," I smiled, picking at the bandages on my left hand. "Haven't they always been?"

He did not reappear, but I could tell that he was smiling too.

* * *

"You seem distant tonight, Hatter. Are you alright?"

I looked up to a set of soft brown eyes examining every inch of my face. I forced a smile and then turned my attention back to the mixing bowl in front of me.

"I'm fine, love. Just a bit tired is all."

She cocked her head slightly and leaned farther over the counter between us. "Are you sure? You don't feel ill or anything?"

She closed the gap and pressed her lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and let a sharp breath escape my throat. She was so delicate… it was almost like being touched by a kitten. My heart thrummed deeper into my chest until I felt it beating against my spine.

"Really, Alice," I said. "I'll be absolutely fine. I'm just going to put this icing in the box to chill an then head off to bed. Would you-"I caught myself as the question formed on the tip of my tongue. She wasn't going to like it.

"Would I, what?" she insisted.

"Would you mind sleeping in the guest room tonight? I… I think I need some time to myself this evening, dear."

In truth, I didn't want to risk her rubbing against me in her sleep as she usually did. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I didn't want to risk hurting her.

Her face twisted in hurt for a moment and then quickly returned to it's usual pretty expression. "Of course not, Hatter," she choked gently.

I felt like the biggest donkey in the world as she leaned up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Have sweet dreams, okay?"

I swallowed hard and forced yet another fake smile. "You too, love."

* * *

I did, in fact, _not_ have sweet dreams that night. Nightmares kept swarming my head… a pair of large teeth scraping away at pale flesh, a high pitched call for help, a denied marriage proposal, a clock with blood running down the face ticking, ticking, ticking, and then finally ringing… thick red paint splattered all over a tiny face…

I woke up in a cold sweat. It took me only a few minutes to crawl out of bed, open my wardrobe, and swiftly select a white button up shirt and green pair of trousers. I tied on my ascot and buttoned my vest before grabbing my jacket and heading across the hall.

"Alice?" I called, knocking on the door. No answer.

"Curious," I muttered. I tired to turn the knob but the door was bolted tight. I knocked again, and after still getting no response, I stepped back and kicked the door in.

Upon stepping foot into the room, I realized that something wasn't quite right. The bed clothes were disturbed, suggesting that someone had slept there, yet the window was opened and a breeze was flowing in. I walked around to the side of the bed and noticed the trivial amount of blood on the pillow.

"Alice?" I whimpered.

It did no good. The room was empty and Alice was gone.

* * *

WOW. An actual plot? Like, seriously. Wow. Didn't think I'd be able to do it :D Anyway, review and maybe I'll update pretty soon.


	12. He'll Come For Me

Okay, first of all, I would like to once again apologize for the delay. School is kicking my ass. I've been tired, depressed, in the middle of a whole bunch of drama that I don't want to be in the middle of, etc. To say the least, I'm sick of high school and I really do wish I could stay home and write all day. But that's unrealistic. I sincerely considered putting this story on hiatus, as I am FAR too tired to write in the evenings when I get home, but I know that if I do that, the chances of picking it back up later become non-existent, and I just can't do that. So I'm pressing on. Thank you all for your kind words in my absence... I have read them all regularly despite not updating.

So we are faced with TWO plot developments now. The Seven Weeks law AND Alice is missing. How will this play out? I'm really not sure yet. Forgive me if I end up repealing something or coming up with an unrealistic situation O_O I think I've gotten myself into quite a mess.

I will be turning off anonymous reviews due to a personal reasons. Those of you that have read the other reviews probably already know what it is. PLEASE don't let this dissuade you from reviewing *Puppy Eyes* You all are so important to me!

Sorry for the paragraph of author's note _ I'll shut up now.

Oh except this:

Once again a disclaimer that I do not own Alice in Wonderland :D This is a FANFICTION :D

Okay, NOW, I'll shut up ^^

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come, Queen Mirana… Tarrant… he's not well."

I followed Nivens through the front door and down the hall to the main bedroom. I could hear some sort of sobbing, cackling noise, but I wasn't quite sure where it was coming from until Nivens pushed his way in and revealed Tarrant sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

I was cautious while approaching him. "Tarrant…" I said softly. He didn't respond, but kept making the strange noise in the back of his throat.

_Acckuh, Acckuh. _

I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned his face up towards me and I saw the tear trails running from his crimson red eyes to the collar of his shirt. "You," he cracked. "Get out!"

"Tarrant!" Nivens scolded. "Is that any way to treat your queen? No, I don't think so! Apologize at once!"

"It's quite alright, Nivens," I assured him. "He's just going through a hard time right now… you don't really want me to leave, do you Tarrant?"

He opened his mouth, letting a different soft, gasping sound escape. He closed his eyes and slumped over on the bed.

"Oh my," I muttered. "He doesn't seem well at all."

Nivens rolled his eyes. "He hasn't been sleeping. Ever since he came running out to the tea tables yesterday, screaming his head off about Alice being missing… I mean, we searched from morning to night and found _nothing… _yet even then we had to drag him back here. He wanted to keep looking deep into the dead of night."

"Can you blame him?" I cooed. "We can't give up now, Nivens. We have to keep looking until we're one hundred percent sure that she's…"

My voice trailed off and I looked down at the quivering rabbit beside me. He shook his head and I nodded in response.

"I understand," I replied. "Now is not the time. But for Tarrant's sake, Nivens… promise that you won't give up? Promise that you'll help me look? I will put my entire guard at your disposal."

He looked at me hesitantly, then back at Tarrant, whispering and croaking to himself in his half sitting, half laying position on the bed.

"I promise," he said.

* * *

So they weren't giving up on her. It was good to know. Not that their help would have had any kind of influence on my own search. I would bring her home, assistance or none.

So when they finally left for the night, I pulled myself from the bed and straight out the door. I didn't have to dress… I was still wearing the same attire that I'd adorned when first finding her missing. I assured myself that it was better this way. Why waste time changing clothes when I could be using that time to find my Alice?

I stumbled out into the night, intent on the most important mission I would ever know. Nothing would keep me from her… and whoever had taken her away would pay. In blood.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. _That's strange,_ I thought, moving my legs against something metal and cold. _I could have swore that I fell asleep in my bed last night…_

"Hatter?" I called. There was no answer. I tried to stand up only to find myself strapped down by something that I inferred to be leather.

"Comfortable, dear Alice?" someone chuckled.

I couldn't move my head towards the source of the sound due to the two metal blocks holding it in place. "W-where am I?" I whimpered.

The voice chuckled again and took a step towards me. Their shoes made a soft clicking noise against what sounded like stone. "You expect me to tell you that? Tsk, tsk. You're really no fun at all."

"Wh-"

"NO!" they yelled, striking my legs with a leather whip. I yelped in pain.

"Don't you dare ask who I am!" the voice commanded. "Be a smart girl and figure it out yourself, you wretched whore!"

A softer voice from farther away spoke up, "Maybe you're being too harsh on her…"

"Shut up, Mally!" the mean voice yelled. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"M-Mally?" I stuttered. "Mally… what…?"

"I'm sorry, Alice," she squeaked. "I really am… it would have been easier if you'd just left like you were supposed to."

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I knew that Mally hated me for being with the Hatter… but this was so _extreme_.

"Mally… I don't… I don't understand."

The leather whip lashed at me again, this time stinging my arms. "Shut up, bitch!" the mean voice that I now knew as Bladelyn's rang.

I could hear Mally's breath catching in her throat. She coughed. "It has to be this way," she choked. "It has to be…"

I fought back crying as the whip repeatedly bit at my skin. It was painful… more painful than the Bandersnatch claws, for this time I knew there would be no relief- at least not for a long time.

"He'll come for me," I managed.

The mean voice laughed and Mally started weeping. "I didn't want it to go this far!" she moaned.

"He'll come for me," I said, "and when he does, you'll wish you'd never been born."

* * *

Reviews are better than munny, hunny! :D :D :D


	13. Found!

Oh God. I'm so sorry everyone. It's been such a long wait and I've been so rude in letting everything come before my writing. Poor writing. The good news is that I got accepted to the college of my dreams after a long and extensive talk with my guidance counselor... so now it's time to start working on scholarship essays! And my 18th birthday is in 7 days! *dance*

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Niphuria who had to give me a boost to get me going again! XD Little does she know that I was reading her stories during study breaks when I probably could have been working on this *whistles*

And this isn't the BEST chapter in the world, nor is it the longest... but trust me. It'll get better I promise! I planned this out like this for a reason... and there could possibly MAYBE be some action-y conflict coming up soon?

Okay, time to shut up again XD Read it!

* * *

"_I'll be with you always Alice… I'll protect you always and no one will ever take you from me."_

_He was smiling, his lips mere inches from mine. _

"_Hatter," I croaked. "It's so cold… I'm so scared. Please hurry."_

"_Hurry where, my dear?" he asked. His face was fading away in wisps of purple fog and I could hear my voice coming out in a scream._

"_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T-"_

"SHUT UP YOU!"

The crack of Bladelyn's whip against my skin was beginning to lose its initial bite. I felt myself awaken with a start and then shivered at the sensation of blood trickling down my arm.

There was silence as I opened my lips to speak. "Please…"

"What do you want? Water? Food? Stationary to write a letter to your precious Hatter-"

"All I want," I snapped, "is to know how long I've been here. I feel that I'm about to develop pressure sores and I have to make water so badly that I might as well _piss_ myself and get it over with."

My captor was silent and then sighed in the darkness. "Fine, fine," he caved. "I don't want to smell your disgusting mess. Aden, take her outside please."

"Aden? Who the hell is-"

I felt a long claw on my arm and I bit my tongue. Whoever Aden was, he was obviously well armed. He quickly removed the bindings from my arms and legs and I stretched for the first time in what could have been days.

"Thank you," I said, although no thanks were really in order.

"Hurry up, then," Bladelyn growled. "I don't want you outside too long. Someone might see you."

"Who's going to see her?" I heard Mally say from some distance behind him. "We're in the middle of-"

"Keep your mouth closed!" Bladelyn cried.

I rolled my eyes as I stood to my feet. "You two are just…"

Aden's claws wrapped around my arm and pulled me towards what I perceived to be the door. "Never mind," I said quickly.

As soon as I stepped foot outside, I could feel the sunlight heating me up from head to toe.

"Oh this is lovely!" I exclaimed, twirling around "I do believe that I've never been so grateful for the sun in my life-"

Aden growled and I spun around on my heels to look at him. A gasp escaped my throat as I realized for the first time that he was a large bear. "You… you are…"

The monster nodded towards a nearby bush. I looked at him, then at the bush, and blushed furiously. "Oh you don't mean…"

Aden was quiet.

I started to panic. "No…" I murmured, "I can't.. I mean…. in front of you…"

Aden was quiet still.

"I… I…"

Aden growled.

I looked down at my boots. "I suppose I don't have a choice."

I crept towards the bush with a rather disgusted look lighting on my face. The leaves were small and there were large holes where no foliage had grown. I hid behind the thing, hiked up my skirt, and squatted.

Aden was staring at me.

"Well do turn around or something! I can't go with you watching me like this!"

He didn't move.

"Turn around I said! If the White Queen finds out that you were involved in my kidnapping, she'll be furious… but imagine the horrors you'll face after she finds out that you watched me go… watched me go…"

I couldn't even say it. Aden crossed his arms and with a huff turned around.

"Now that's better," I muttered. I quickly did my business then stood back up, presentable.

"There, I'm-"

In the time that it had taken me to finish, Aden had been distracted by a blueberry bush a few feet away. His entire head was buried in the thing as he nosily slurped at the leaves and fruit, completely unaware of the world around him.

I felt my heart racing in my chest. "Oh… very well then…"

And with that I took off running into the woods.

* * *

I could smell the fresh fallen leaves moist with evening dew as I walked along the beaten path through the woods. Several times I had to duck to avoid catching my hat on a hanging branch. I had been traveling for days and still there was no sign of my missing love.

_Now if I were an Alice, where would I be?_

Be, see, three, tree, re, plea…

_Oh please let her be safe… please let not a beautiful blonde hair on her beautiful head be harmed…_

The birds above me crowed and some flowers behind dying trees moaned.

"Another day gone, another day wasted, another day without a purpose to be found…"

I sighed and removed my hat so I could run a hand through my hair. I was too tired to think anymore. Soon I would have to stop and sleep or I wouldn't have the energy to continue the next day…

That's when I saw a flash of blue flying through the woods.

_Was that a girl?_

I quickly placed my hat back on my head and held it down as I ran towards the moving object. It was moving dreadfully fast and I wasn't sure that I could keep up.

"Excuse me? Please wait, Miss! Please!"

At first I had mistaken her to be a brunette, but as I caught up I could tell that her hair was stained with various types of grease and oil, as well as quite a bit of blood. Her clothes were torn and dirtied beyond belief and she was bleeding in several places. "Ma'am! Ma'am, can I please just-"I grabbed her arm and spun her around to find myself face to face with the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"Alice!"

* * *

*GASP* Hatter found Alice? Well that was fast! But it can't be over, can it? Bladelyn is bound and determined to get his revenge and now Hatter is so fucking angry he can't barely stand it! XD Do I see a "Mad" Hatter chapter in the future. Review, Peeps! Review like the wind! And let's hope it doesn't take me another MONTH to update!


	14. May Death Be Quick to Find You

*snores* Once again, super slow, super tired, super short chapter O_O I do confess, the time that I have had for writing lately has been on actual paper in my journal... I've got a draft of sorts for my actual novel going and I hope that someday it might be in a particular order to be published? I don't know, I guess I've been lecturing myself for writing fanfiction when I could be working on something I could possibly actually get credit for XD

But I haven't forgotten you. So no more cliffhanger. Oh okay, I lied... the end of one cliffhanger and the beginning of another. Because that's what I'm famous for ;D

So last week was my eighteenth birthday and my boyfriend of three years proposed ;D He's going in to the military and I'm going to college, so we want to get married... you know, just in case something happens to him ;~; I love him with all my heart. Reassurance that there's a large chance he won't get killed? Cause I'm kind of freaking out over here.

Okay, that was off topic. XD I was Alice for my theater exercise today, and that was fun! I chased that white rabbit all over the stage, and I guess it got me in the mood to write?

So here you go!

* * *

"Alice! Oh dear God!"

The whole world stopped spinning as Hatter threw his arms around me and pulled my sore body tightly to his own. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands on each side of my face. "Are you hurt? Why are you bleeding? Where have you been?"

"I… I… Hatter…"

I could barely gather my thoughts. He had obviously been without sleep for several days judging by the dark circles under his eyes, and yet he smelled like paradise. I buried my face in his jacket and just cried as hard as I could.

"Shh…" he whispered, holding me close. "Shh… my poor Alice. Don't worry, love, it's over now. I'm going to take you home and we'll get you a nice hot bath. Would you like that love? If I made you some nice hot tea and tucked you in?"

I sniffled and nodded as he removed his ascot and pressed it to my nose. I blew and there was blood.

I could hear him growling as he tucked his arm under my legs and hoisted me up against his body. "Hatter… you're too tired…" I protested.

I peered up at the bits of red glowing beneath the rim of his hat and then buried my face in his chest again. Too scary.

"I'se beh braw, love," he hissed. "but death will beh fleet in fin'ing the one who did this to yeh."

* * *

I barely made it through the door when a Mirana came floating down the stairs.

"Tarrant Hightopp! Where have you been? I swear you-"

Her eyes lighted on the sleeping Alice in my arms and she let all of the air in her lungs out in one raspy breath. "I should have known," she said. "I should have known…"

I stumbled to the couch and laid my angel on the softest pillows within my reach. She groaned and reached out for me in her sleep and I fell to my knees, running my lips across her forehead.

"Tarrant…" Mirana tried.

I turned and glared at her and she withdrew into herself. "I…"

"Nae six weeks," I told her.

"Pardon?" she asked, truly confused.

I stood up. 'I'll nae beh waitin' six weeks teh marry her. Nae noo… after a' o' this. I'll beh marrying her as soon as possible. I cannae beh waitin'."

She straightened her back and puffed her chest up with authority. "Have you forgotten yourself, sir? The rules have been set. You will wait rather you want to or not."

"NAE!" I screamed, throwing my fist into the wall. The impact shook the entire house with a loud crack and Alice momentarily opened her eyes before allowing them to flutter closed again.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant…" Mirana sighed. "But do you really want to press upon her like this? She's a lady, regardless of what danger she's in… I think she's definitely proved that by now. I've told you Tarrant… respect."

I had to hold myself back. I grit my teeth and looked up, tears threatening the corners of my eyes. "I did this," I said sadly. "If I'd let her go back to the Aboveland like she wanted to… none of this would have happened."

The queen of Underland was watching me carefully, her lips pressed in a tight line. "You can't possibly blame yourself for this… and even if for some untold reason, it _was_ your fault, I think she'll forgive you. You found her."

Tears were spilling freely now. "Nae… she found me."

A small smile tugged at Mirana's lips. "And you think she won't ask me for permission to marry you? I think you're mad."

I tried to chuckle but I couldn't. I crouched beside Alice once more and ran a hand through her beautiful hair. Dried blood held it like an adhesive to her head and I felt the venom creeping back into my mind.

"She has been sleeping in my bed with me for a while now," I confessed.

Mirana was silent for a moment. "Nothing improper?" she asked at last.

"No, your majesty," I assured her. "Nothing improper at all. We hold each other; that is all. I just… things have been getting…"

"Tense," she finished for me. "That's to be understood. You're a male, she's a female. There's bound to be some sort of tension, especially in an intimate place like the bedroom."

I closed my eyes. "I… I care for her so much… I didn't want to hurt her or damage her reputation. She is, as you said, a lady. I didn't want her to know… and… the night before the kidnapping, I requested that I sleep alone."

"Oh Tarrant," she cooed, understanding. She moved to kneel beside me, laying a hand sympathetically on my shoulder. "You think it's your fault because you weren't there to protect her."

"How was it not?" I sobbed. "If she had been in my bed, no one would have touched her. Why, I would hae slaughtered ae creature yon daur put their frumious hins on her…"

"Tarrant!" Mirana yelled. "Focus, please. This is no time to get angry… nothing can be done."

"Gin yon's opinion, your highness, so beh it. But I cannae go on kening that someone hurt me Alice."

She shook her head in defeat. "Very well then. If you feel that you must have your revenge, then you have my support. She is our champion after all!"

I nodded, my eyes still closed to keep from scaring her. "And someone's going to die."

* * *

I opened one eye as Hatter and Mirana left the room.

Six weeks to ask Mirana for permission to marry Hatter and then he would propose? Could it be that he had already asked her and she had offered this as some sort of alternative to save my interests? He _wanted_ to marry me?

_So be it then, _I thought. _I'm ready._

_

* * *

_

**I'se= I will

**braw= fine

**fleet= quick

**yon= that

**gin= if

**kening= knowing

I'm so sorry for my crappy scottish accent. I was using a horrid Scottish accent dictionary, and the only friend I have that lives in that area is IRISH. So that helps nothing XD I like how all the other writers in this community do so well with Hatter's accent and his Scottishness... but an angry Scottish Hatter was something that had to grow on me. When I first watched the movie I was like, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? IS HE SCOTTISH?" XD XD XD I'm primarily French and Scottish by the way, so it's funny that I know so little about the culture and language. My poor ancestors ;3;

Reviews make me wet my pants with happiness. JK. But not really ;D


	15. Accidents Happen

A super romantic chapter for my super wonderful readers o3o You deserve it! Being so patient with me w I could just hug every last one of you! I was so happy when I got home the afternoon after publishing the last chapter to find several new reviews. I doest believe you guys are watching me ;D

And some fluff shall be your reward. This I promise you.

* * *

"Good morning my Alice."

Emerald green flooded my vision as my eyes fluttered open. He must have picked me up and carried me to his bed after I'd fallen asleep as this was where I found myself now.

I tried to sit up and flinched. "My head… it hurts so badly… I suppose he must have hit me awfully hard…"

This set Hatter on edge. "Who?" he rumbled darkly.

I knew what had to be done, but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him. What about Mally? Sure she had been jealous of my relationship with Hatter and therefore sent her cousin to fight her battles for her- which he did most brutally I must add!- but she didn't mean any harm by it. Judging by the way Bladelyn had pulled her from the room crying and screaming her little lungs out, she probably meant for him to yell or maybe ruff me up a bit. The kidnapping was obviously _not_ in her agenda.

"Hatter, did you sleep well…"

"Answer the question, Alice."

I ran a hand through my hair and felt where the blood had been wiped away. It wasn't completely clean, so I obviously hadn't been bathed… but there had definitely been some gentle brushing with a wet comb going on. And while I was asleep too.

"I… Bladelyn…"

"_Bladelyn_," he hissed, the name like poison dripping from the very lips I had kissed so tenderly. The lips that had kissed _me_ so tenderly. How I longed for that tenderness now!

"Hatter," I squeaked.

He shook his head and his eyes faded from burnt orange to spring green. "I'm fine, Alice," he sighed. "I'm fine. Just… I'm so angry with myself. For what happened the night before…"

I blushed. "If you were uncomfortable with me sleeping in your bed, you could have told me so. You know I would never do anything to make you… feel inconvenienced."

His eyes grew wide and he reached out to lay a hand on my shoulder. "No!" he cried. "No, I'm not unconvinced by you at all! It's just…"

I tilted my head to the side. "Just what?"

It was his turn to blush. "Nae… I shan't speak o' it," he burred.

"Oh," I replied. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Hatter. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I should have taken better care of you. And from now on, I promise you'll be safe. I held you all night long."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose, drawing a small giggle on my end. "Ah, you must be wanting that bath I offered," he grinned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I smell?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Of course not. But you've still got some grease in your hair and even though you're absolutely breathtaking, I'm sure it's not comfortable for you at all, being a lady and a clean one at that…"

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine," he choked.

"You're right," I sighed, placing a hand on either side of his wonderful face. "You absolutely are."

* * *

I wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out of the tub and adjusted my hair in the looking glass. A tangled mass of blonde of course, but at least it was clean. I fussed with my skin for a few minutes, wincing as I noted each and every scar from Bladelyn's whip. They hurt still, but it was something I could push into the back of my mind.

I sighed in disgust as I realized that I'd left my clean clothes in the bedroom. "Drat it all," I frowned, trying to figure out how to go about getting to the bedroom unnoticed. Finally after some contemplation, I decided that I had no choice to brave it.

Slowly I opened the door and peered around the corner. No one. I breathed a sigh of relief and pranced out into the hall, watching over my shoulder as though someone might come out of the bathroom after me. _Paranoid much? _

I was almost home free when the worst happened. He stepped out of the bedroom and bumped right into me, knocking me back a bit.

I couldn't help it; I screamed. An interested expression crossed his features as he looked me up and down before the realization hit in that I was wearing nothing under my towel. Then he blushed and stumbled back into the bedroom again.

"Oh heavens! Alice! I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"No! You go that way!" I shouted, pointing behind me towards the front of the house.

He nodded furiously and stumbled forwards again only to crash into me, knocking us both onto the floor. His chest flattened my breasts and his face made contact with my neck. There was a stillness, both of us too afraid to move. And I think neither of us really wanted to.

He lifted his head and his eyes locked with mine. "I… I'm so…" And there he went. He had no idea what he was saying anymore and I don't think I did either. Our faces were only inches apart.

I didn't resist when his lips brushed carefully over mine. He looked up again, almost as if to gauge my reaction, and when he saw that I wasn't disgusted, he kissed me once more, this time a bit fuller. His hands twined with mine and lifted my arms around his neck. We were just about as close as two people could be and I had no problem with it, even if I was mostly naked.

"Alice…" he whispered against my cheek as his lips moved across my skin towards my neck. "You're so… beautiful…"

He was worshipping me like a devout follower at the temple. His eyes trailed down my throat to my breasts and I felt suddenly self-conscious. I wanted to cover myself but he was stopping me with that intense gaze. "Would you… would you like to touch me?" I asked carefully before I could even think about it.

He swallowed hard. "I… I don't think that would be… proper…"

We just stared at each other, both unsure about what was happening. But I could feel something hot increasing in size against my inner thigh as his pelvis was pressed painfully to mine, and I knew that this was a feeling I'd ever experienced before.

He looked humiliated as my face changed in realization. "Oh!" he cried, jumping to his feet. He grabbed his hat from the place beside me where it had landed. "I don't know what's come over me! Umm… you get dressed and I'll… I'll go make some tea!"

He fled the room like a child caught doing something naughty and I sat up, pulling the towel tighter around me once more.

I wondered silently why a pout was creeping onto my face.

_I guess I'll have to marry you to find out, eh?_

_

* * *

_

Wish it could have been longer… but I'm going to try to crank these out faster. ;D Okay, so now that you've had your fluff, it's time for more action.


	16. Take Care, Alice

Okay, so last night I received a scholarship worth 28,000 dollars, so I decided to express my happiness by writing... but I didn't publish it :gonk: I noticed that Niphuria had a new story, and I was up until Inuyasha came on reading it over and over and over and over and over... and over XD

Anyway, just figured I'd share the good news.

Onwards!

* * *

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my raging heart. I was nowhere near a looking glass yet I already knew that my eyes were that dangerous crimson color. The color that poor Alice couldn't even bear to look at. Silently I thanked my lucky stars that she was inside reading instead of outside where she could get hurt or scared.

I had nearly smothered her with my protective strategies since I'd found her that day in the woods. A week had passed and she still wasn't allowed to sleep alone. Even now I could see her through the window, her chin propped upon her folded hand as her eyes carefully scanned the pages in front of her. She looked peaceful, and in my line of vision she was safe. This was enough to turn my eyes green again.

I took my sword in hand and spun it around. How on earth I would use a sword against a mouse, I did not know, but Alice had mentioned something about a big black bear working as his assistant. I imagined doing some great damage to his furry pelt.

I swung the sword forward and it made a harsh indention in the tree before me. "Sorry, old chum," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "but in order to protect Alice, I must learn to put my heart aside. I must be brutal and ruthless… a villain and a hero at the same time. And yet, I must keep my humility. I must remember that I am just a man and not a tyrant like… like…"

Oh I couldn't even bare to think about it! I hit the tree harder this time, the metal biting into the bark with a cruel severity.

"You're very good at this."

I didn't even notice Alice standing beside me until she grabbed my arm and laid her head on my shoulder. Every muscle in my body turned to jelly and I threw my sword to the ground before pulling her up into my embrace.

"You don't have to be afraid, anymore, Alice," I told her, burying my lips in her golden hair. She smelled wonderful and I felt myself melting little by little. "I won't let anything hurt you."

She pulled back and frowned. "I'm not afraid for myself at all… but if something were to happen to you…"

The possibility was lying heavily in the air. I could see her wondering, doubting even, and I had nothing to console her with. I leaned down and kissed her gently, telling her everything I couldn't with words.

"Bladelyn may seem like a small threat, but he has Aden… and now that I've escaped, he's going to be angry…"

I kissed her again and her words trailed off into nothing. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around my neck. She licked at my lips longingly and I smiled into her as she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist.

As our lips parted, she buried her face in my neck and I held onto her for dear life.

"I love you, Alice," I told her.

She murmured something soft against my skin and I closed my eyes, cursing the already angry time with every ounce of my being. He would never take my Alice away again.

* * *

"NO!" I cried, throwing myself onto the floor and sobbing uncontrollably.

Mirana dropped to her knees beside me and pulled me into her embrace. I bit and fought against her, but for such a gentle queen, she was much too strong.

"It'll be okay, Alice," she cooed, running a hand over my hair. I screamed into her shoulder and clenched my fists.

"He'll be back."

The letter had fallen from my hand and landed forgotten on the other side of the room. Tiny black script was smeared from the angry tears that had washed it, almost as though to erase it away.

_My Dearest Alice,_

_Chess arrived early this morning to tell me that Bladelyn has a few more reinforcements than we previously thought. I will not tell you of the extent, as I wish not to alarm you. I know you want to help, Sweetling, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were to be harmed in battle. So I must go alone. You are such a brave girl, and I know you'll be okay. Please don't cry. Fate be willing, I will be back before you know it._

_But Alice… if something is to happen to me, I want you to know that it's not the end for you. You need to pick yourself back up, dearest, and keep moving. I am extremely grateful that I've been able to spend this time with you. I never imagined that I would be able to convince you to stay, much less kiss you as I have. I feel so honored to have held your love for this amount of time, and I hope that you'll always remember me. _

_Please take care of yourself, Alice._

_Love, Your Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp_

_

* * *

_If this seems a bit strange or off, or maybe badly written, I've gone back to listening to music while I'm writing, and I haven't done so avidly since I was like... fourteen O_O It feels weird. Anyway, review and I'll try to have another up depending on how much time I get off this week. _  
_


	17. Author's Note

My Dearest Readers,

I want you to know that I have not given up on H is for Hatter... in fact, quite the contrary. I have plans to resume very quickly... sometime in the future. As for right now, I've run into some "technical" difficulties. For starters, my laptop crashed and is now useless. I had it running again on Google OS, but it took another crap and now it's just scrap metal. The soonest that I can get a new one will be around tax time... sometime in February? March? I'm not exactly sure. I have an android tablet that I sometimes use for surfing, so I'm still able to read most of what's posted using the mobile version of . This, however, does nothing for my problem of writing. My dad allows me to use his computer every once in awhile when he's not home (between the hours of 8 am- 6 pm), but this isn't nearly enough time to get anything productive done, especially now that school is about to start back after Winter Break (how dreadfully ironic that my laptop dies as soon as I get out for break?). I could probably get by with typing it out little by little on Google Documents... and then have one mass upload when I get my new laptop, but I'm not really sure yet. Sort of discouraged now that I have no way to write. Well, one way or another, I wanted you all to know that this isn't over yet. Thank you for your patience up until this point and I hope you'll continue to be patient with me in the future.

Sincerely,  
Emma Lee


End file.
